Dissidia Tales: The Lost Legacy
by Jansen0021
Summary: The legend Seighart's lost legacy revealed from a lost gladiator to a lost prime knight. Will he fulfill his fate as a Prime Knight?
1. Prologue

Dissidia Tales: The Lost Legacy

Prologue

"It's flashing!" Dio yelled. "If you can't overcome the evil aura of your Soluna, you'll lost your immortality and die instantly. Run now and leave that sword!"

But Seighart wouldn't move. The lost hero who returned to Bermesiah and was promoted to become the prime knight in all history of the continent was at the point of death; dying at the hands of the Dark Doom Island Lord Mordred. His weapon, the Soluna was reacting to his berserk and rage. If he can't overcome the evil aura from the attached Luna, the equilibrium between it and the Sol part will release a violent explosion that would reach the whole island with Grand Chase.

He stood, still not releasing Soluna from his hands.

"If I die today…" Seighart murmured to Mordred, who stared at him mockingly as he waited on Seghart's explosion. "…I'll once again become legend…but…legend will include the Chase…I can't let them die…"

Dio was shouting once again. "Let it go! Save yourself!"

Seighart ignored him. He walked slowly with his Soluna. Dark aura filled him as he tried to reach Mordred, who became motionless; shocked to see the prime knight's eyes turned pure white and the weapon still flashing black.

"This will be your end…and see to it that I'll finish you thrice over my immortla body!"

The prime knight ran, and within the speed of light he dashed at Mordred, strike him on his head, and the Soluna, darkened the area where the two fought. Within seconds, an explosion boomed and engulfing all it could reach. Arme, just in time created a force field to protect the whole team, and Dio teleported inside the force field to support Arme.

Dark flashes were witnessed by the Chase Team. Mari, Elesis, Arme, Lire, Ryan, Lass ,Ronan, Jin, Amy and Dio saw nothing but darkness outside the spherical force field. All of a sudden, a maniacal lagh was heard. Then voices. A voice from Mordred.

"The legendary Prime Knight Seighart was dead! Hahahahaha!"

All of a sudden, Mordred screamed.

"No! How could you? You're dead! I saw you dead! No!"

The Chase kept on listening.

Another explosion was heard.

Darkness faded but all the Grand Chase could see was another flash. But a blinding flash was now searing over them.

The flash faded and as the Chase opened their eyes to see, they were shocked to see Seighart. Not the ordinary Seighart anymore. Seighart, without Soluna, but the evil aura was surronding him. His eyes were not white but red.

"I am Seighart…and I will destroy you all!"

Sparks were on his hands and a huge dark ball was formed. He threw it to the dircetion of a nearby island. Just a second, the island exploded and vanished.

Elesis cried. "Grandpa! Stop it!

(How did it all started? And why the story runs to Seighart as a destructive prime knight? Find out as the story starts on its first chapter: The Hidden Past.)


	2. Chapter 1 The Hidden Past

Chapter I: The Hidden Past

(Dissidia-the fate of someone; the destiny of a person from his birth until his death)

It was centuries ago…

Bermesiah Continent was never like this after…

Years before the invasion of Kaze'aze, pure evil was in the land. A dark knight in the name of Mordred swept across the Grand Chase globe, spreading seeds of evil and betrayal to all kingdoms, especially Kanavan Kingdom. Blood flowed from every street as the evil knight unveiled his invasion intentions and make the whole world ruled under him. Kanavan was made capital of his kingdom, entitled "The Dark Doom Kingdom". Every citizen tried to flee for their lives but with no avail. Mordred was an associate and former servant of the Domination god Thanatos. The god gave him freedom, that the dark knight gained powers and invaded every land and put them in chaos.

But despite the fact that there were bloodshed years accounted in the kingdom, a legend was born. A legend that many will hope for peace. From the clan of warriors came up the legendary Seighart of the Grand Chase. Seighart was born during the reign of Mordred in the Kanavan Kingdom. Unknown to the knight, this boy was raised up with skills of a knight like no other warrior could do. At young age, Seighart already knew how to wield any weapon: from swords to spears and blades. Training under his father, who was well-known in Kanavan as the Guardian Knight of the kingdom, Seighart at teenage years was a fully master-skilled warrior. And in good terms, the boy joined the underground rebellion which his father led to overthrow the king. Gaining high reputation and respect from the underground knights, he became the second most powerful and most influential warrior of Kanavan.

The time came for the underground knights came to restore the kingdom under the intensified evil power under Mordred. Seighart's father divided the group into two; one for himself to lead, and the other group for Seighart. At the dark knight's castle the groups stormed most of the enemies' outpost, defeating Mordred's soldiers and trying their best to reach the top floor where Mordred's lair was located. To make the war more interesting, Seighart and his father contested a race to the top floor. Finally after a hard drive to the lair, his father won the race and got there first, while Seighart's group finishes their business just in the floor below the lair of the dark knight. Moments later, large explosions were heard from Mordred's lair. Seighart, worried on the incident, dashed himself to the lair, and there he found his father, dead on the spot.

"Dad…" Seighart muttered as he tried to reach him.

Suddenly, a loud laughter was heard throughout the room. A shadow figure appeared Seighart and formed a human with a sharp and long blade, dressed in black and red robes. Eyes were in color red as it darted on the young warrior.

"So, you are the well-known knight of the underground warriors I heard so much." The figure had spoken as he finished its transformation as a whole bodied human. This was Mordred the dark knight. "I knew that time will come that I'll see you face to face." He gripped his blade very softly.

"You killed my father. How dare you…" Seighart tried to speak but the knight interrupted him.

"Silence, worthless warrior. Your father is a rebel, and he deserves to die. You want to live longer? I'll spare you if you'll surrender and give your loyalty for my glory."

Seighart, showing rage, released an aura which covered his whole body. "I am Seighart, and I do not bow to anyone who has dark intentions! You will never gain my loyalty!" Dashing to his enemy, he tried to strike him a blow with his sword but the enemy was fast and in an instant, he knocked off Seighart with the tip of his blade. Seighart was knocked from the enemy to a floor beside his father's corpse. As he tried to stand up, his father's weapon, the claymore was shining brightly. Following his instincts, he grabbed it and just a moment, he saw his father's spirit smiling at him and went through his claymore. Seighart's berserk glowed more furiously, but more powerful, stood and smirked at the dark knight.

Mordred, insulted at the smirk of the young warrior, was insulted. But, with confidence that he could kill him, he just smiled devilishly. "Don't you think that very soon, you'll be joining your father? I wish to see you more to play with you time and time."

Seighart, full of raging aura, boomed, "Seeing the well-known warrior is your worst wish. This is the first and the last time you'll be seeing me!" Sieghart drags his blade on the ground sending a huge purple energy wave and called that skill from his father – the flame sword. The wave chased very quickly Mordred, who was surprised and with no time to avoid it was hit. He flopped down on the ground and gained many wounds. As he tried to stand up, the warrior wasted no time and dashed again at Mordred. This time, as he gripped his sword, Sieghart uppercuts with a giant purple slash twice and called the skill – grinding punisher. Mordred was blown out on the lair, gaining many wounds was almost killed, when he suddenly cast a portal spell to escape. Before escaping, he angrily called Seighart, "When the time comes, I'll finish you off and be like your dead father!"

The portal closed as Mordred escaped. As Seighart rose to leave the castle, trap bombs which Mordred set up before their fight exploded throughout the building and trapped Seighart in the lair. To make matters worse, Seighart couldn't find a way out. The ceiling above him dropped heavy loads of debris, and he dodged it every time.

Seighart felt hopeless. "This is surely the end of me. True enough, Mordred's prophecy comes alive here already." He sat beside his father's corpse, readied himself to die. The ceiling broke once again, and it fell towards Seighart. He closed his eyes.

As he opened again his eyes, he was shocked to see he was in an unknown place, with his father's corpse. He was still alive. But how? As he raced his eyes on his surroundings, he realized he was on another castle – on the throne room of someone ruling this palace. He pictured it as lonely but terrifying throne room. And when he fixed his eyes on the throne, he saw a boy sitting on it. The boy can't be seen his face because of the darkened part of his throne but you can see him glaring at the warrior with interest. At last he spoke on Seighart.

"Welcome to the Kounat Kingdom, warrior Seighart. I am your father's friend. Please accept my apologies for teleporting you here suddenly, but it was to rescue you from the destruction of the Kanavan Dark Castle."

Seighart breathed smoothly. Unaware by the personality of the stranger who introduced himself as his father's friend, he asked him. "May I know your name?"

The boy stood up, revealing his face to the warrior. "I am one of Kounat's clan masters and honored officials. My name is Dio. I brought you also here not just to save you but to reveal your dissidia."

(Seighart and Dio meets at Kounat! What will be Seighart's fate? Next Chapter: The Fate)


	3. Chapter 2: The Fate

Chapter II: The Fate

"_Another gibberish word eh? Who cares that I would know about that dissidia?_" Seighart thought to himself. Still not trusting Dio, he held his claymore.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Dio spoke again. Able to read another one's mind, he just laughed as Seighart became confused. "Dear gladiator, you must know first whom you facing with. I can read your mind. Well, I'll explain your 'gibberish word' of your mind."

Seighart was surprised. "Who are you really? You look creepy, you know. You can read my mind, you teleported me, and you said you're an official and my father's friend. Tell me. What's dissidia all about?"

Dio bowed his head laughing. Then he snapped his finger. They were teleported in another hall.

"This is the Hall of Fate. What dissidia is and how it will affect your life is here in this hall. But before anything else, I'll introduce myself again, with details. I am Dio, one of the clan masters in Kounat. But I'm not a resident of that place. We're just the guardians of the country, issued with an alliance treaty between Kounat and our clan. Your father and I were friends when he visited there. He helped us protecting the Kounat Kingdom from enemies. And to think of it, I'm just a year older than you."

Seighart was surprised again. "A year older? And yet you met my father. Are you serious You look 15 years old to me?"

"Yes. I'm a year older. I'm already 20. You're 19. Unlike humans, we have advanced body processing. So you must respect me." Dio replied, laughing. "No, I'm just kidding. You see, you're the only human who made me laugh. But now, let's go to the center room, where you will meet your destiny."

As Seighart walked across the hall, he saw himself walking in room like in a three-dimensional room. He was in a place; as if he was walking in universe because of the room. "Astral projections" he muttered. "It is as if I'm in the universe. This place is surely awesome but creepy.

They reached the center room. Dio's butler, Alfred was there. "Greetings, master." Alfred said as he bowed to Dio. The Dissidia Mirror is ready."

Dio turned to Seighart. "Warrior Seighart, I would like to inform you this. Dissidia is term we use meaning it is your destiny. You can now learn your future from this mirror, where you can learn your life's journey from this day until your death…if possible. Now, just hold the mirror and my butler, Alfred will interpret what will come out of this mirror."

Seighart went near the mirror. Nothing's strange on the mirror as he observed it carefully. He held the mirror as Alfred faced the mirror. A few moments later, the mirror stirred. Some images inside became on screen, as if one's watching a show on it. Alfred took the mirror from Seighart and drew beside Dio to look on the images portrayed by the mirror.

Alfred started to speak. "Master Dio and dear warrior Seighart, it's a privilege to interpret the images on the mirror. It's interesting, that learning upon the Dissidia Mirror, that we have an upcoming legend of the kingdoms of this world."

"Seighart, your future is clear. You will be a legend. After your visit here in Kounat, your journey begins. You'll be back in Bermesiah Continent as their pride of the kingdom. But, in return, wars will be raged as your opponent Mordred the Dark Knight will continue to fight you for revenge. Also, as you gain your reputation in Serdin, Kanavan and other kingdoms, evil will rise. You will encounter also the gods living in Xenia. You might end as well waging war with Thanatos, the Ascendant god."

"As time passes, you'll gain three high class jobs that will help you fulfill your destiny. You will be a warlord of Kanavan; a high class commander of the armies. As you prove it, you'll gain the favor of the Highlander gods and they'll give you the honor as the god of war – the job of Ares."

"Until then, as Ares, you'll be known as the legend of Serdin for defeating 100 goblins in one strike, thus gaining the fame as Bermesiah's legendary king of war. Considering your victory, the Kanavan Queen will choose you as her loyal retainer. But then, the evil queen of Ellia, Kaze'aze will conquer the continent. Sad to say that she will kill you in a battle, as she will disguise as a boy whom you will having a duel with while chasing the queen and having another campaign in searching the ascendant god."

Seighart dropped to the floor in disappointment. Dio comforted him, as he told that it wasn't the end of his life. Alfed continued his interpretation.

"Dear warrior, it's a destiny. As what I have said, you will die. But it's not the end of your life. I told you earlier that you will win the favor of the highlander gods. They will ressurect you as the continent of Bermesiah mourn for your death. But you'll never go back to them, you will face Mordred again in Silver Land, in Kounat and in a place unknown to us."

"A century later, being restless for confronting Mordred, Serdin and Kanavan will organize the group of Grand Chase where one of your descendants will be a member of this team. The team will be set in search for Kaze'aze and you will be a member of them. Dio will also be a part of this team. But before that, you will gain the highest class of the world, the Prime Knight. This honor will affect your life forever as you control you rage and your power to overcome the evil of this world. Warrior Seighart, you will be one of the wonders of the world when the time comes that your destiny will be fulfilled. To help you become stronger, Dio will be your companion wherever you are."

Seighart stood up and raised his claymore. Learning his destiny, he smiled at Dio and released his raging aura. "I am Seighart, the legend of the kingdoms. The future of the continents will be in hands! I'll protect them, no matter the cost!"

Dio, applauded at Seighart's statement, shook hands with him. "Well then, your dissidia starts here…"

(Seighart learns his fate. What will be the next scene of his life? Next chapter: Multiple Threats)


	4. Chapter 3: Multiple Threats

Chapter III: Multiple Threats

After learning the gladiator's fate through Dio's help, Seighart wishes to return to Kanavan. _"He must have been excited for his fate. "What would I expect on humans? Unpredictable, and yet they are an entertainment to watch their way of living." _Dio thought. Snapping his fingers twice, they were teleported back to Kanavan.

"I must remind you this, dear young warrior…" Dio said to Seighart. "…that your dissidia is a secret between you and me. If you have a point of telling it to anyone but me, your future information will be automatically erased from your mind. Keep it a secret."

Seighart nodded and as Dio prepares himself to go back home, the gladiator asked. "What if I needed your help? Can I bring you here?"

Dio created a portal, but before entering it, he gave Seighart a ring. It was a gold ring with a black jewel. "If you needed me, this will be a communication device. Just rub it and the ring will do the rest." And he entered the portal and vanished.

Seighart looked around and was surprised that what the mess he left before was now in order. Examining his surroundings, he realized that he spent an hour in the Dissidia Hall turned to be a year in Bermesiah. He dashed towards the castle and on the courtyard stood a monument of him holding his claymore. He just said, "I am a hero."

Some soldiers recognized the warrior standing the gladiator's monument. Recognizing him, the soldiers shouted for joy and all the townspeople rushed to the young boy whom they knew was the hero of Bermesiah.

The queen and king of the kingdom saw the commotion. They hurriedly went to the courtyard and saw the young boy being cheered and humbly shaking the people's hands. To celebrate their hero's return, they arranged a feast which lasted a month. The neighboring kingdom of Serdin also joined the celebration in honor of Seighart the hero. More than that, the hero was given the title to become the warlord of Bermesiah. Seighart have acquired the warlord's Halberd, a dual weapon consisted of a spear and a sword. As the warlord, Seighart completed war skirmishes successfully, whether his army group was either large or small.

A year passed and Seighart met his childhood friend Mary, who was also a warlord from Serdin. As friends, they had their bond grew into romantic interest. Two months later, the two warlords were married in the Serdin wedding park which attended by more than a hundred thousand troops and all the citizen of the continent.

Seighart's fame spread far and wide, gaining the favor of other kingdoms. These gave way for new missions and new friends, thus Kanavan's reputation grew larger. With the help of Mary, Seighart's missions went without sweat. This also was done with the help of the witty Dio who accompanied the couple warlords on their campaigns against evil.

If he gained friends and honor, he also gained new enemies. The warlord received many threats before the campaign of saving Kounat.

"We're assigning you dear Seighart to the campaign for Kounat. News was that a soldier from their country betrayed them and started the attack all by himself." The king announced Seighart.

Seighart started to think. "_Dio never called me that there was something wrong in the place. Is he in danger?" Or he wants to do it by himself?"_ Bowing low to the king, he requested to go back home to have his things packed in order.

It was night. Seighart was walking home when suddenly a swift arrow dashed in front on him and was struck in the ground. On the arrows point, there was a letter tied on it. He read the letter. It came from one of the greatest adversaries he'll face – Void.

"You are a star here in Kounat, Seighart." Void wrote. "And I heard that you are strong enough to finish every campaign you were given. Prove it to me then. Meet me within a week, or your nasty friend Dio will be slaughtered at once!"

Seighart was shocked. "_Dio is held captive? But how?"_

Dashing fast, Seighart went home. But when he came home, he couldn't find her wife Mary. As he was trying hids wife, two notes caught his attention. He held one of the letters, whom he recognized Mary's handwriting. It said: _I have a good news for you. I am pregnant."_

But when Seighart read the other note, he fell and was confused.

_Dearest warrior, it's payback time. I have your wife and your future child. Don't be hasty now. I will give you a week to get your wife here. Or else I will kill them right before the eyes of Bermesiah and invade them again. –Mordred._

"This is insane! Dio was held captive. And even Mary! What am I going to do?"

(Dio and Mary are held captive! But Seighart is at the two choices. Who will be saved first? Next Chapter: Tragedy)


	5. Chapter 4: The Tragedy

Chapter IV: Tragedy

Confused by the two threats, Seighart has to think wisely. He walked back and forth, thinking who the new name Void was and how did Mordred managed to abduct his wife. This is a serious matter. "_A friend to save after he did for me last time, and a wife and a future child to take care of." _He thought. _"If I rescue Mary first, then she cannot able to go with me because of her status. What's more, Mordred may have become more powerful than ever. But I put Dio first on my priority list, then we may have the chance. But who the hell was Void?"_

To think more of the strategies he had to prepare, Seighart dashed to a familiar friend in Kanavan. He went to the headquarters of the Fairy Mages of Bermesiah, to his friend and also a guardian since his birth, Lady Purple (Lady Purple will become Mage Violet's Mother).

"Greetings, dear Purple. I hope I didn't bother you this late night." Seighart greeted as he knelt down to show respect.

"Seighart, you don't need to show me respect in that formal way." Purple said, while brushing off the dust in her battle staff. "I know your problem. You need a companion to save a friend and a wife?"

"How did you know that…"

"Hush dear friend. I am your guardian since birth. I always keep my eyes on you and your family. But this problem is beyond my responsibility. This is a personal argument. Well, I can help you somehow…"

"Personal matters, huh?" Seighart snapped. "But Mordred came back and abducted Mary. This is not just a personal matter. It's also a matter of national security of Kanavan. He'll invade this place again."

Purple levitated beside Seighart. "Perhaps, you needed a battle mage then. I'll help you out then. Time's limited and we needed to get to them fast. So where's the first ambush?"

Seighart and Purple left Kanavan that night. With the help of Purple's little aid Lilith, they found the right path to reach Achemedia. This continent is where the Kounat Kingdom is and where Void may be hiding now.

As they reached the entrance, Lilith reminded them to wear dark hooded suits as disguise. Such suits are worn by the priest elves of the continent and referred as untouchables as a respect to every citizen. Purple and Seighart wore their suits and managed to wander in the city of Thunder Hammer without suspicion.

Lilith, being known to the place was allowed to question every elves they met, asking Void's whereabouts. One informed them that Void was in the Shadow Taverns, a place where dark assassins of the kingdom were having their training. As they obtained the information, the three warriors continued their way and reached the place.

Upon entering the place, they saw no one on the Shadow Taverns.

"There's no one here." Seighart muttered.

"Maybe we can light this place. It's too dark here." Purple said.

As she was speaking, a shadow figure appeared, spying the three. Lilith saw it. "Look, there's a person on the door!"

The shadow figure ran inside and Seighart and Purple went their way to follow it. As they went further, the place inside was too dark. Purple casted a spell to light their way, but, her light can't contain the darkness of the room. She only managed to cast a dim light.

As they walked, the shadow figure appeared near them.

"Greetings, weakling warlord…" And the figur rushed to attack Seighart.

Seighart avoided the attack, and he gripped his spear behind him. Purple raised her battle staff and casted another spell. Lightning from the skies rushed to the roof and made an hole even in the ceiling which caused a little ray of light to brighten the room. The light revealed that shadow figure. And Seighart was shocked to see him.

"Dio? Why do have to attack me?" Seighart yelled.

Seighart examined Dio very carefully. Nothing's changed, but his eyes are very unusual. It became pure red in color. Purple noticed it and alerted Seighart.

"Seighart, that boy is not in himself! He is being controlled right now! He is in marionette mode!"

"Marionette mode? What's that word?

Purple flew closely to Seighart. "See, his eyes were pure red. And look closely. He has a thin wire connecting from his head, and wire reached upward. All you have to do is stop the controller there. I'll take Dio here, and Lilith will help me here."

Reluctantly, Seighart followed Purple's orders. He climbed up the walls of the tavern and continued until he reached a small room. He went inside and saw a warrior with a heavy sword behind him, which made Seighart admire at it. The boy was standing here, making fun of his puppet strings, controlling Dio.

"I guess the gladiator and warlord of Bermesiah is here. Nice meeting you. I am Void. But my real name is Duel Pon Zec Avenger. I have you here to prove your famous skills." Void/Duel mocked.

Seighart laughed. "Well then, it's not your business to show it to you. But if I win, then surrender your nice looking sword to me."

Duel stared at him, gripping hard his sword. "You want my Transcend and Eclipse? I won't bother. You'll never win. And I bet I'm not using it for you."

Seighart charged at Duel. "Bring it on!" And he held his Halberd, pointing toward Duel.

Duel was fascinated at Seighart's bravery to charge him directly. Raising his hand, he shot multiple orbs to attack Seighart. The orbs quickly did damage to Seighart. The warlord fell to his knees. But in a few seconds, Seighart rose up and continued to attack Duel.

Duel had to recharge to regain his energy to attack the warlord again. But before he manage to do offensive, Seighart grabbed the chance and hit multiple blows on Duel. A finishing strike at the ground sent an impacting shockwave. This attack was called "Punisher Combo." As a result, Duel let loose the puppet strings, and Dio was freed and gained his own consciousness just when Purple and Lilith were tiring out against him.

"What happened?" Dio could only mutter when he saw himself gripping Purple's neck.

"You were controlled by someone upstairs, you monster! At least you have loosened me!" Purple could manage, catching her breath.

Lilith pointed out Dio where Seighart and Duel are. "Help out the warlord. He can't defeat him by himself." And Dio started out to teleport.

Meanwhile, Duel, after taking the damage from the punisher combo deal, stood up. Realizing that he had loosened the marionette strings controlling Dio, he became silent. Seighart, on the other hand got tired after the combo, leaned to his Halberd. Secretly, he let his rage build up. But before he knew it, Duel teleported quickly behind the warlord and he raised his Transcend and Eclipse to strike it against Seighart…

Then a clash was heard…

Dio blocked the attack from Duel's sword by his strong rake arm. Seighart rose up quickly and ran a little futher.

"Hey!" Dio yelled while struggling against Duel. "You're gonna leave me after I have done for you? Ungrateful!"

Seighart stopped. Aiming again his Halberd to Dio and Duel for an attack, this time, he let his rage pour out and the spear became large. He yelled back at Dio. "Go away from him!" And he threw the spear in strong force. Dio evaded the attack by shoving his rake arm and dashed off far away from Duel. The spear headed toward Duel and struck him in his chest. As Purple and Lilith climbed up to assist the two boys, they came just in time to see Duel thrown away with the spear, made a hole in the wall and thrown away at the tavern.

Dio came to Seighart as the warrior dropped to the ground. Lilith and Purple also joined them to help Seighart stand.

"You really saved me. Thanks, human." Dio gratefully said.

Seighart, though tired, smiled at him. "Oh, really…you're the one who said I'm ungrateful. Thanks to my skill, the fire blaster!"

Purple flew around them and healed the two from their encounter with Duel. As she restored energy for Dio and Seighart, something happened.

A sword, rotating fast barged out from the hole which the spear and Duel made and struck Purple on her back, almost sliced her off. Purple dropped to the floor as Lilith, Dio and Seighart dashed toward her to aid. But it was too late. Purple was dead in an instant. And to analyze the sword, it was the Transcend and Eclipse. The three stared in horror as they recognized the sword.

Then a black hole appeared. Duel went outside from it, with a bloody hole on his chest. On his right hand was the spear Seighart thrown to perform the fire blaster.

"You think you have finished me? I'm invulnerable, weakling." Duel mocked as he went slowly towards the three.

Dio blinked and his teleporting black hole appeared. "We have no choice but to retreat! Let's go!"

Seighart tried to dashed towards Duel, but Dio quickly caught his robe and Lilith helped her. "But my spear! And Purple's corpse!"

Dio dragged him and threw him in the black hole. Lilith entered and the portal closed before Duel reached them.

The three were teleported to the Xenia Frontier. Seighart furiously punched Dio in the face. "Jerk face! You left Purple, as you never knew we're friends! And my spear also! I have no weapon left!"

Dio tackled him off the ground and immobilized him with his rake hand. "You think I left them without a purpose? You can't die there! You know that you must follow your fate! I can go back there to fetch the corpse once we're sure that Duel is out! And for your Halberd, we can replace it! And now, you're mad?"

"That tragedy stinks!" Seighart cried. "Purple was my guardian…she died by her purpose to protect me…I'm sorry Purple…" And he sobbed greatly.

Dio comforted him to regain his strength. As they sat to rest, Lilith remembered one more urgent thing that Seighart forgot.

"Master! We have forgotten Mary!" Lilith yelled.

Dio and Seighart were shocked. How could they ever forget Mary?

"Let's go now! I can't afford to have my wife killed too!"

(Tragedy befalls as Purple was killed by Duel. Would Mary be next? Next chapter: Ruined Destiny)


End file.
